


Your Black Valentines

by Meaninglessness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Bottom Percy, Dark, Dark!Nico, God!Nico, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglessness/pseuds/Meaninglessness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU, Poseidon was paranoid about the safety of his son, Percy, so he enlisted the help of Hecate to help hide Percy from the eyes of monsters, gods and other such beings. Due to this, he never became a hero. Instead, the burden falls onto the shoulders of Nico di Angelo, but, with Bianca dead and Percy no where to be found, the weight of such a burden crushes him and he slowly begins to go insane. Until, that is, a chance meeting has him falling for Percy, who becomes the one that grounds him to reality. It's too bad that Nico wasn't exactly prepared for godhood, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Black Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [你的黑色情人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876748) by [KaneIvorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneIvorin/pseuds/KaneIvorin)



> So... This turned out a lot darker than expected, but oh well. I saw the words horror and Valentines and I was like... I'm totally writing that. For Takara Phoenix's Niercy contest, btw. Also, first lemon/lime! :)
> 
> Ignores canon timelines and moves the date of the end of the titian war to 2013/14. Percy is one year younger than Nico here, making him 16/17 years old while Nico is 17/18 ish.
> 
> Not proofread/beta'd.

It was a chance meeting that started all this. Just one accident, where I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a very handsome stranger. A very handsome stranger wearing an expensive shirt. An expensive shirt now ruined by my coffee.

You were stalling, and you knew it. Unwilling to face your friends after accepting godhood, you wandered. You weren't sure what to make of the boy who spilled coffee on your shirt, but you felt the ever growing void inside you close up as soon as you looked into the boy's eyes. Was this love at first sight?

The stranger, who introduced himself as Nico, forgave me easily. But I still felt bad, so I offered to buy him a drink. Or maybe I did that because I didn't want him to go. He did seem awfully troubled and, being who I was, I wanted to make things better for him. I wanted to help him. Or, perhaps, I just wanted to know him better. And, well, I always suspected I was at least bi-curious, if not bi-sexual. Same difference, really.

You didn't really want to just leave. You wanted to stay with this boy, Percy he had said, perhaps start a conversation with him or something. Unfortunately, you weren't good with the conversation thing. You had spent most of your time in the underworld and the Labyrinth, and though they were good company, skeletons didn't talk as much as ramble on monotonously and agree with every word you said. Yet, somehow, you found yourself spilling your troubles to Percy while you nursed a coffee. An edited version for mortals, of course.

Nico was vague about his troubles and what caught my attention was the fear of judgement by his peers. Perhaps, like me, he too was bi, or gay. However, unlike me, he was insecure. Not just insecure, but also unsure of his position in society, as if he weren't used to being a part of it. So I told him, "Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter won't mind." And that was that.

What Percy had said gave you confidence. You were still unsure of what you were to your friends, afraid of what you'd find in their gaze. You were a hero, yes, but you weren't a hero who was particularly close to them. All your life, you felt as if something was missing, a vital part of you that you needed wasn't there. And perhaps, you thought, you weren't meant to be a hero or even a demigod. Perhaps you'd fare better as a god. And you felt better when you became one. And even more so after meeting Percy. However, you resolved to forget him. He was worth more than a god's one-night stand. His advice helped you a lot and you felt whole again, with his help and with the help of your friends. Until Zeus forbade interaction with demigods, that is.

I wasn't sure what I was hoping for, coming back to the cafe me and Nico had sat in. But I did so, every day. I couldn't get him out of my head. I never met him though and I felt disappointment. Even though it was only one day, I felt like we had something. Just when I was going to give up, I saw him. He stopped at my table and smiled, asking to join me. I agreed enthusiastically, after stifling the urge to demand why he wasn't there before. We never had an agreement to meet here, after all. I couldn't help notice the bruises under his eyes and how tired he looked, but said nothing. I did inwardly wince though, maybe his friends weren't as supportive as mine were. 

You weren't sure what you were expecting when you returned to the cafe, some half a year later. You didn't think he would be there, but he was. Percy was there and he welcomed you to his table happily. All your worries and aches seemed to spontaneously disappear then. Judging by his expression though, he had noticed your appearance. Contrary to popular belief, gods can get nightmares, too, and you hadn't really mastered the art of manipulating your own appearance quite yet. It had been getting worse and worse since Zeus forbade interaction with demigods. Your sanity seemed to be eluding you, but it came back with Percy.

I enjoyed talking with Nico and he enjoyed listening. It was different from the first time where I listened and he talked, but a good different. It appeared that we were more used to these roles and I loved spending time with him. Somewhere along the way it became habit for us to meet up everyday at four and just spend time together. He started paying for the drinks, too, when I realized I had used all my pocket money one month. I wanted to object, but Nico said it was okay. He was really, really rich, after all. Inherited from his family, or something.

These everyday meetings with Percy became your everything. The center of your world. You were worried, for moment, that Percy might be a demigod when he told you about seeing a man with one eye, but relaxed when you realized it wasn't possible. Percy was mortal and perfectly safe from your world. After all, Zeus had yet to complain about your meetings. He even encouraged them, seeing that you refused to get looked at by Dionysus. But day by day you wanted more.

I slowly came to a conclusion. I was falling in love with Nico. There was no other explanation for it. My heart sped up at the sight of him, and I wanted to be with him forever. We got to know each other gradually, but I felt like I've known him since forever. And then, one day, I got the courage to ask him to go out with me, and he agreed!

You had meant to say no, you really had. Love between a god and a mortal always ended in heartbreak. But you couldn't say no. This love, it was meant to be. You would find a way to keep Percy with you forever. Make him eternal. You'd even give up your own immortality for him. But you'll cross that bridge when you get there. For now though, you'd go ahead and enjoy your time with him while you can, here in your unbreakable bubble of happiness...

It was like a dream come true, going out with Nico. And perhaps I had my head a bit too much in the clouds because, holy shit, I nearly got mowed over by a car one day outside the cafe. Nico saved me, of course, but from then on, he insisted on walking me home everyday. It was sweet, but I had hoped to postpone the whole 'meeting the parents' affair. My mum, naturally, was delighted. Paul, my mom's boyfriend was very supportive. Although he did take Nico aside to, I think, give the 'don't hurt my son or else' talk.

The near car accident had burst your bubble of paradise. It showed you that, no, even if Percy wasn't part of the world you resided in, he was still in danger. Mortals were fragile like that, after all. They could die at any moment. And the conversation with Paul didn't reassure you any. Sure, you liked Percy's parents. They were good people. Great people. But they couldn't protect Percy. Not like you could, and did. You were a god, after all. Paul had told him Percy had been hurt before, by his own stepfather, no less! Percy was yours now. And you would protect what's yours. So you followed him, day and night, becoming a secret guardian angel.

My friends noticed the changes in me. Because, dang, I blushed when they asked me about Valentines. Then, they teased me mercilessly and remind me again why didn't I just go and make some better friends? Oh yeah, cause we're close and I wouldn't swap them for the world. Sophia, one of my best friends and a girl who's a little too good at remembering dates, brought up a question for us when we were talking about Valentines that day. "You know what day it is before Valentines?" She asked. "It's Friday Thirteenth! Black Friday! It's gonna be a black Valentines this year, for both Valentines days." I didn't realize that she was prophetic, but she was.

You were glad to see Percy had friends. Friends who cared and took care of him. But even so, they were just mortals. They couldn't protect Percy like you can. So you couldn't leave him with them. There was another reason for that, though you didn't want to acknowledge it. It was irrational, and primal. It wasn't something a human should have. But, wait, you weren't human anymore. No, you were a god, and this was your right. If you wanted Percy, you would get it no matter what. You stopped squashing down that green beast called jealousy that festered in your heart. You swore to yourself you'd find a way to be with Percy forever. But you had to act quickly.

I hadn't felt so happy since the time Smelly Gabe got arrested for domestic and child abuse. Valentines day was fast approaching and everyone was excited. Me, especially. It was going to be me and Nico's first Valentines together. Unfortunately for the girls in my class, some were going to be broken hearted by the end of the week. As the leader of the swim team, I was rather popular. Too bad for my admirers I was already taken though. I had spent the week making chocolate for Nico and hoped that he would like them. I couldn't wait for Valentines Day.

Gabe Ugliano was a disgusting creature. You would be doing the world a favor by killing him. He had suffered some in jail, but not enough in your eyes. He was ugly and disgusting, so most inmates left him alone. You could just leave him there to rot, but hell would be a better place for him to go. He would regret laying his filthy hands on Percy, you would make sure of that. And, perhaps, he could be of some use to you. You now had the perfect pre-Valentines gift for Percy.

I didn't believe much in superstitions like Black Friday and all, but when I woke up on Friday Thirteenth of February, I knew something was going to happen. It was a chill up my spine, a rock in my stomach. That feeling of foreboding followed me around and made me jumpy all through the school day. My friends were concerned and so was I. I found out why in the afternoon. Nico had said he coming over, so I went home instead of to the cafe. And not long after I came back from school, the doorbell rang and I opened the door. Then, I screamed.

It was beautiful, you thought. There lay Gabe Ugliano, a hole in his chest and a single black rose where his heart should be. There were words cut into his chest. _To Percy Jackson_ , they read, _From your Black Valentine_. And Percy's fear made it perfect, looking so helpless and traumatized and small. Each emotion came from your actions and your actions only. All because of you.

I was only partially aware of Nico leaping over the corpse to get to me, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear and rubbing my back. Meanwhile, I was in hysterics. It felt like I was crumbling, shattering. I knew that face so distorted in pain and those eyes blank in death. I knew him, the corpse, the man. There was no difference anymore. They were one and the same. I was crying and I could feel it, but not stop it. No I couldn't stop the hot tears as they ran down my cheeks. And Nico was there, there, there...

The police came, not too long after. Paul had called them as he cradled Sally in his arms when she had fainted. You told them what had happened. That you were coming here to see Percy but heard him scream, and what a beautiful scream it was. Every part of him was perfect... And that you had no idea what happened. They got Paul to tell them the rest as Sally held Percy in her arms, trying to comfort him. He looked beautiful with tears on his face and you wondered how he'd look when you took him, writhing underneath you. He'd be just as gorgeous, you were sure.

On Saturday, I holed myself up in my room. I hadn't yet gotten over what I saw and had a nightmare the previous night. I hated Gabe, I really did, but never in my dreams did I think I would see what I saw. It frightened me, to see my name carved into flesh. I didn't want to think about who would've sent that. It was gruesome and horrific. Luckily, I had Nico to help me take my mind off things. He stayed with me and distracted me. He reassured me and held me. And I felt loved, falling asleep in his arms.

It was tempting, the tan flesh spread out for you. Percy fell asleep ever so trustingly in your arms and he was beautiful. You had to make a show of leaving, but shadow travelled right back as soon as you were gone. You reach out a hand to touch that soft skin, your cold fingers ghosting over his cheek, his neck, his chest, his pretty pink nipples. Percy shuddered in his sleep, goosebumps rising on his body. A blush spread on his face as you ventured lower, the shadows around you undressing him to your satisfaction. They danced and merged together, swallowing the two of you and then, you were gone.

When I woke up, all I could see was darkness. There was not a speck of light in the room. I could feel soft sheets beneath me and cool air on my skin and the fact that I was naked snapped me out of my sleepy state immediately. My heart raced and I scrambled up, shuffling back until I hit a wall. I clenched my fists into the sheets as I gasped for breath, panic constricting my throat. I trembled, desperately grasping for something to cover myself. But there was nothing. The sheets didn't budge all that much and there weren't any covers or pillows. I shivered. Where was I? Why was I naked? Why was it so dark?

In the morning, you got a call on your cellphone, a hysterically Sally telling you that Percy was gone. There wasn't a trace of him. His clothes were left in his room and his shoes at the door. But there was no sign of him and his bed was cold. The police wouldn't look for a missing person until they were missing for a certain amount of hours. So the only person she and Paul could turn to was you. You quickly agreed to come over, injecting just the right amount of worry into your tone. You wished that you could stay and and be with Percy instead, but you had to be a good future son-in-law, too.

There was a man and he was obviously a man. A man who brought me water and food but never answered when he spoke. The man didn't seem to mind the dark like I did. He fed me the food, since I couldn't see it and force fed me when I tried to refuse. There was no light, not even when he came in or out. I couldn't distinguish any sounds except the man's footsteps and breathing as well as my own. It was just darkness. Endless shadows.

Percy was beautiful swathed in shadows. He was beautiful everywhere and always. You liked how he was forced to depend on you for food and water. You loved how his voice trembled when he spoke to you. You adored the fact that he was yours, all yours. And he was perfect for you, crying out as skin slid over sweat-slicked skin. Trembling in want and desire. He fought at first, screaming and pushing and kicking, but relented quickly, pliant but unresponsive. You didn't really want to force him, but it felt great and it was necessary. Necessary to make Percy never leave you.

It-it got worse. It got worse fast. The feeling was right and I should've listened to it. I didn't know what was what anymore. Seconds, minutes, hours ticked by without a sound and I came to fear it. The sound. It was all too terrifying. It made me feel small, tiny. Large hands pressing down. Broad shoulders and hard muscle crushing me with terrifying ease. It didn't help that I was weak from not having enough food or exercise. And in the darkness... I was helpless. The man was bigger, so much bigger and the pleasure was forced upon me along with the pain. It was a cage that needed no bars to hold me.

Three weeks passed and the searches all turned up with nothing. While you comforted Percy's parents, you had to leave on searches for Percy. You insisted that they take you with them. Percy's friends were helping, too. As for Percy... He had stopped fighting completely half way through the second week. You could practically taste his despair. Now that you had a sample of his fear though, it wasn't as arousing. You felt bad for making him hurt, feel fear and pain. But it was a necessary hurt, a necessary fear, a necessary pain. Once it was over, you'd be living your happily ever after. You would make sure of that. No one, not even you, would ever hurt him again.

There was light. I never thought there would be light again, but there was and it was blinding in its intensity. And a voice I recognized pierced through it. Nico! Nico was here. Nico was here and would save me. Take me from the darkness forever. Shelter me and protect me like he did before. I sobbed as cool, strong arms embraced me. Large hands encircled my body, pressed me against a hard chest. My head rested upon a broad shoulder. Nico was big just like The Man, but he was a different big. A strong and safe big. And I clutched at him, refusing to let go. Nico would take me away. Nico would stay with me.

A man was arrested that day. An innocent man who you manipulated into taking the blame. He was crazy by the time it was all done, shouting and screaming about his angel and how beautiful Percy was. How he had made Percy his on Black Valentines and how perfectly it all came together. Your lips quirked into smile. Black Valentines truly did suit the two of you. It was much better than White Valentines, anyhow.

Friday the Thirteenth. That was the first thing that registered when I came to in the hospital. The calendar on the wall claimed it was Friday, Thirteenth of March. One day before White Valentines. The second thing that registered was that there was no Nico and my throat closed up even as I squeezed out a scream before all went Black.

Percy was changed after what had happened. He flinched when others touched him and screamed when you weren't present. Even Sally and Paul couldn't come near him. The doctors and nurses had to stay away, too. You refused to let him be sedated as the mere mention of it had him cowering in fear. Not that anyone could get close enough to do it except you. It only took a day before they let you take Percy. You promised Sally and Paul that you'd take care of him before leaving with your precious bundle. Percy clung to you throughout the entirety of it and as soon as you got home, he pulled you down for a kiss. Despite it all, he was still Percy and that made you love him all the more.

I wasn't sure what made me do it, but I think I needed reassurance, I needed to feel clean. I needed for Nico to touch me, definitely. Our tongues clashed in a battle for dominance and I let him guide me. He was gentle, loving, so unlike the demanding Man that had taken my first. I moaned openly, every touch, every sound setting my nerves on fire. His fingers breached me gently and his mouth kept me occupied, distracted from the pain.

Percy's inner walls were soft and they clung to you like a velvet vice as you slid in. Desperately, fervently. As if he never wanted to be apart from you again. And you moved slowly, constantly whispering reassurances to the beautiful boy under you. He had grown thin and frail, but was still perfect, and you were mindful as you took and gave pleasure. Percy kept his eyes open and traced the contours of your face with fascinated awe, trying to memorize each detail. He wanted to keep you forever in his heart and mind and you let him. He kept at it until the pleasure peaked before you both fell into a sated sleep...

There was a room with a bed and nothing else. In fact, the room was a bed. There were no covers or pillows though. Some blood speckled the sheets which were wrinkled here and there, but otherwise unmovable, stuck to the bed. Outside of the room there was a heart. A human heart with a note on it. Next to that was a book open to a page depicting Persephone eating pomegranate seeds. A plate also sat there with twelve of the aforementioned seeds. Percy picked up the note. The handwriting was familiar, as were the words. They were the same words that were carved onto Gabe's chest.

He smiled and turned to the plate, eating the seeds one by one before throwing the note into the fireplace. He had known that it was Nico. It was always Nico. Nico was the only one who could own him, who could do anything to him. But he was good in his illusion. He didn't need to see the truth. Because he was in love with his Black Valentines.


End file.
